


Persephone's Crown

by keybladejediqueen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work, Persephone's Crown
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Modern Era, Percy Jackson References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sirens, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladejediqueen/pseuds/keybladejediqueen
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Melinoe/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Persephone's Crown

_August 15 — 6:40 p.m. | Balos Beach, Chania, Crete, Greece_ 🇬🇷 🏄🏽‍♀️🌺

** persephone **

_"Summertime... and the living's easy..."_

Persephone watched from the balcony of the summer house as her husband engaged in a lively conversation with a female surfer.

 _How pathetic, he's a god who shouldn't be mingling with the commoners. Now, he's fooling around with them._ She thought bitterly as the blonde surfer told a stupid joke and Hades laughed like he hadn't watched a comedy movie in centuries.

Disgust and jealousy burned in Persephone's green eyes as the surfer hugged Hades. The goddess of death clenched her glass of wine, causing the red liquid to fade into black.

The angry silence was abruptly interrupted by the soft _click-clack_ of heels coming in Persephone's direction, she turned around to see her mother: Demeter, goddess of the harvest and queen of the mortal's summer fashion.

"Oh, mom. I didn't see you coming." Persephone said casually as if she hadn't been silently expressing her rage at her husband mingling with some other woman.

Demeter noticed Hades on the beach of Balos, bonding with his new friend as if they had been best friends for centuries, "He's changed thanks to you." The harvest goddess said, smiling at her daughter.

Persephone turned to her mother with a hint of surprise in her emerald green eyes, "He has?"

Demeter nodded at looked "It feels like yesterday he was in his bad boy phase and then, he sees you."

"I'm literally swept off my feet and we slowly fall in love."

Demeter chuckled, remembering the day she walked in on Persephone eating a few pomegranate seeds, "Not to mention, when Zeus and I caught you eating those seeds, he looked at me and... what was it he said?"

Persephone started to giggle, also remembering the awkward moment that took place thousands of years ago. "I think it was, 'You're on your own for a few months out of the year, little sister. I'm done.'"

The two goddesses burst into laughter at the memory of Zeus outright giving up on life as Persephone's daughter came to the balcony, wondering what the commotion was about.   
Melinöe looked around to see what was so funny and turned to her mother and grandmother. The laughter soon died down as the two elder goddesses took notice of the young demigod. Demeter smiled and hugged her oldest granddaughter, "Sweet pea, you're just in time!"

Melinoë raised an eyebrow and looked at her grandmother with great confusion, "In time for what, exactly?"

Persephone stirred her ice tea, watching the ice cubes clink against each other and the glass, "We were just talking about your uncle Zeus." She said, still thinking of Zeus's priceless reaction.

The look of confusion on Melinoë's face changed into an unimpressed expression as she realized that her maternal figures were yapping about Zeus's stupid reaction to Persephone obliviously eating the pomegranate seeds. _Of course, Mother was more stupid in the past than she is now._

Persephone still looked off in the distance, causing her mother and daughter to look at her with concern. The goddess felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the worrisome hazel eyes of Demeter, "Darling," the goddess of harvest asked gently, "Is everything alright? You've been staring at Hades for quite a while."

Persephone smiled and placed her hand on her mother's, "I'm just happy to have a man like him, mom." She said in a tone of fake reassurance, "Not to mention, I'm glad I helped him become the man that he is today."

Demeter smiled and walked back inside, leaving only her daughter and granddaughter on the ornate balcony. The peaceful and cheery atmosphere was replaced with the grey clouds of Persephone's inner darkness and jealousy.

"Something's up." Melinoë said seriously, killing the silence.

Persephone said nothing as she stopped stirring her iced tea and side-eyed her oldest daughter with slight interest, "So, you're worried about someone other than yourself and your boyfriend for once."

Melinoë smiled and sat next to Persephone, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Thanks for looking out for me, sweetheart." Persephone said, smiling back while holding Melinoë's hand in hers. The queen of the underworld looked over at Hades and the surfer who had just met up with a group of musicians on the boardwalk, smiling and exchanging jokes. Persephone frowned and pushed her drink away, "Well," she began hesitantly, "To be honest, I'm kind of jealous of your dad."

Melinoë looked at her mother with a look of shock and amusement painted in her blue eyes, "You? Jealous of dad?"

Persephone nodded. "He's got all the credit for ruling and managing the Underworld and I'm just... his queen." She spoke quietly.

"Just the queen?" Melinoë questioned, "Mom, you're not just the queen of the underworld. You've helped so many spirits enter home. Most of all, you changed dad." The young princess watch as her mother slightly smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll leave you alone for a bit." Melinoë said, letting go and quietly making her way back inside of the enormous beach house.

Persephone looked at her daughter, wanting to ask her to stay a little longer. Her green eyes turned to the ocean, where it repeatedly crashed on the sandy edges of Balos Beach. She sighed and got up, observing the view of the vast beach.

_"What's a girl gotta do to get a little more power in the Underworld...?"_


End file.
